


Sleepover

by axework



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dubious Consent, I type a lot of Max being a dumb idiot who displaces his feelings into violence and rage, M/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia, some emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axework/pseuds/axework
Summary: Max and David are forced to wait out a sudden rainstorm and end up having to bunk together for the night. David tries to make the best of it while Max yearns for death and simultaneously deals with his bad crush on the camp counselor.Or, for lack of a better descriptor, I exercise my love for one of my favorite cliche tropes and make it nasty.





	1. Chapter 1

A downpour from nowhere had Max being quickly ushered into the nearest shelter, his daily dose of nihilistic criticism towards David being cut short by rain and wind. The camper was now standing dripping inside the counselor lodge, arms out slightly and groaning in discomfort as his hoodie sucked to his chest and hung heavy at his hips.

"Let me get you a towel, buddy!" He heard David call to him, eager to swoop into that 'caretaker' role he so loved to parade around as.

In the meantime, Max was shaking water from his hair and looking out the window towards where the other campers were probably huddling into their tents or dashing into the Mess Hall. Evening had already started creeping in and it now looked that much darker outside.

He heard David in the background muttering someone about how the almanac didn't call for rain today.

"Take your time over there, David, I'm just standing here seconds away from walking pneumonia!"

When David returned, Max immediately reigned in his shivering, arms crossed in that unimpressed manner as a fluffy towel was draped over his head. David had his own about his shoulders.

"Gosh, you are soaked to the bone, Max." David said in concern, causing Max to just roll his eyes. No shit.

When hands came forward to help dry him off, Max fended them off with deft swats and a sneer. "Fuck off! I know how to use a towel." He peeked out from under the stretch of fabric so he could glare at his offender, but doing so resulted in him getting an eyeful of David standing there with his wet clothes clinging to his scrawny frame and his already tight-fitting shorts seeming that much tighter.

Max clenched his jaw and turned away, now vigorously rubbing the towel through his hair and sending droplets everywhere.

"Just trying to help." David said with one of his strained laughs, not wanting to incite anymore of Max's rage.

"I'm sure you're going to want to get out of those wet clothes."

Max went rigid, swallowing as his mouth filled with saliva. "I'm FINE, David! It's just rain for Christ's sake."

"I just don't want you to catch a cold is all." David rubbed at the back of his neck. Max was great at being difficult in accepting gestures of kindness. Never stopped the counselor from trying though.

"Here." David tapped Max on the shoulder and pointed towards the bathroom. "Go ahead and clean up. You can stay here until the storm dies down!"

Max let out a sigh, pulling the towel about his shoulders. "Greaaat." He expressed through grit teeth. "I think I'd rather walk back to my tent." Despite the complaints, the camper walked off to the bathroom where he roughly shut the door.

Feeling more secure here, Max pulled off his sopping wet hoodie and tossed it onto the sink. Even his yellow camp shirt underneath was soaked, leaving him to pull at the cloth and make a face.

Max kicked off his shoes and peeled off his socks, idly wondering if David was off getting changed in the other room. Brows furrowed as he thought on it, the extra effort to tug down those shorts...having to push his hair back from where rain water caused it to fall over his brow.

He groaned, a sound that expelled his suffering for how he couldn't stop thinking about the counselor in this light. Pressing his forehead against the edge of his sink, Max just stood here a moment and angrily fantasized about David's narrow chest and spindly legs until there came a knock on the door. It had him standing up straight immediately, arms crossing over his chest.

"WHAT?" He shouted.

"Got some clean clothes for you!" Came that unmistakably cheery voice.

Max cracked open the door, eyes squeezing with suspicion and meeting with David's beaming face. He reached out to take the clothes and shut the door back. Unraveling the bundle, Max held out one of David's green counselor shirt at arms length.

He could feel warmth creep along his face and he grimaced.

"Is this seriously the only shirt you own?? How many do you HAVE?" Max yelled out over the door.

"One for everyday of the week!"

Max glared up at the ceiling, cursing whatever his line of vision fell on for the existence of this bastard.

"I gave Gwen a call, she said she's going to hold down the Mess Hall with the others. Wind's a little rough for tents. Looks like we're in it for the long haul! So you know what that means."

The excitement in David's voice had Max's stomach doing flips. He had just pulled off his shirt to add it to the growing pile in the sink.

"I don't want to know." He groaned out, but he barely got the statement out before David's voice boomed out on the other side of the wood.

"We're going to have a sleep over!!"

Max grabbed at his face and made some more sounds of bemoaning. "How did I know you were going to say that." He tugged on the dry shirt, it billowing past his knees.

Opening the door, Max was met with David in clean clothes, his hair back in place and looking pretty much how he always looked with that stupid smile on his face.

"OOhhhhh, it'll be fun, Max! You'll see! Hahah, look at you! You're like my co-counselor in training."

Max bared his teeth as a hand came down to ruffle his frizzy hair, going to shove him off. Why did he keep trying that when he knew he wasn't going to get a positive reaction out of him.

"Don't EVER say that to me. Ever again!" Max said with a threatening point of his finger, going to walk past the man. If he was going to be subjected to this torment, he may as well go snooping.

"Awh, Max. Here, I'll get things started right by making us some hot chocolate, okay?" David went striding off to the tiny 'kitchen', pulling forth a kettle to start warming up water in. Max, in the meantime, made his way into David's room.

It was cramped in here, just like every other room in the small lodge. A twin sized bed to one side and the walls covered in photos and mementos. Going over to the bedside table, Max rudely opened up the drawer and looked slightly disappointed at only finding a book full of pressed leaves and a couple of rocks. Nothing incriminating like lotion or a swimsuit magazine...guess this was David he was dealing with.

Going to the dresser, Max opened the top drawer to dig around in, discovering nothing but knee-high socks and neatly folded briefs. Hah. Of course it'd be briefs.

In the next drawer under he found nothing but a line of that damned counselor shirt. This was more than one for each day of the week. Done with that, Max shoved the drawer shut and made his way over to David's shitty little bed. Hopping up on the edge of it, he gave the whole room a quick once over as his hands mindlessly came to grab at the shirt he was wearing.

He could hear David's voice in the background, but he wasn't really paying attention. Fingers pulled at the collar of the baggy article of clothing, it dipping down enough to reveal his collar bone. Bringing it up, his eyes closed as he took in the smell of it.

Like the outdoors, pine and cotton. It smelled like David, even if it was clean...

He bet he could get a stronger whiff of him from his pillow...

Before he could lean down though, the man in question came into the room with warm mugs in either hand. "And we can build a blanket fort, and tell ghost stories, and play cards!! Oh it's going to be so much fun!!"

Max was in mid panic, hands slamming down and hopping up from the bed as he was nearly caught sniffing David's goddamn shirt. Reigning back in his usual glowering countenance, Max roughly shook his head at all of the man's suggestions.

"How about no! The last thing I want to do is have a 'slumber party-'" He bobbed his head from one side to the other in mockery "-with you."

He begrudgingly took the hot chocolate as it was handed to him.

"Wellll, what do you want to do?" David tried.

"How about I go watch TV and you can stay the fuck away from me."

Max went to take a sip from his hot chocolate when there came a nasty strike of lightning that was followed up with a booming sound of thunder. Immediately after, the lights went out with a hum and David let out a shrill noise of alarm.

Great. Just great.

"Okay, Max, don't panic. Looks like we just lost power!"

"No fucking shit." The boy couldn't be any less panicked. So much for TV...

It had gotten dark enough outside now that there wasn't much aid in natural light for their situation, especially with the moon in overcast.

There came a fumbling hand looking for him in the blackness, it being met with the usual counter from Max. "Okay, good, you're still here." David breathed.

"Where the hell else would I be?"

"Just...just stay there for right now. I'm going to go grab a lantern." Only just now thinking of it, David pulled out his phone and switched on the flashlight which made him feel a good deal better.

Going into preparation mode, and determined to save this sleepover, David began setting out candles in the living area of the lodge where the television and arm chairs sat. After depleting his supply of candles, he set the lantern down on the little table so the whole room was washed in a gentle light, flickering flames giving it a warm ambience.

Max came wandering in, getting tired of just twiddling his fingers in the dark. He was mostly content to watch as David started bringing in blankets and pillows and whatever the fuck else he was doing. Somehow in the midst of it he was roped into building a fort of covers, helping David drape sheets and comforters over the scant amount of furniture. He had this begrudging look about him throughout it.

David was assisting in where to properly pin corners of fabric, it becoming clear this is something Max had zero experience in. Once they had a formidable fortress of patterned cloth, David took the pillows and cushions and piled them on inside the den they had constructed. It took some coaxing to get Max to join him, and Max was highly considering knocking the whole structure down.

But once in, with David's lantern casting a warm glow, Max secretly concluded it was cozy enough.

"It's like you've never had a sleep over before, Max." David said with a laugh.

"I haven't."

David went silent at the cold response, causing the counselor to clear his throat and shift in his spot. "Then you can mark this one as your first!"

"Would have rather lived my life without it." Max rolled his eyes and flopped back against the removed sofa cushion he was using as a back support.

It was still pouring outside, thunder booming every so often as a stark reminder of the storm. It was dry and safe here though.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" David tried, this being a standard staple in any successful sleep over.

Max snorted. "Isn't that what tween girls do?" His arms folded.

"Well, I suppose...but that doesn't mean it still couldn't be fun!'

"It would if you actually picked dare." Max said with a smirk.

David looked ready to start sweating under the child's scrutiny. Noooo, it would surely be in his best interest to NOT accept a dare from Max. Who knew what that task that devious mind would put him up to.

"Here, I'll start anyhow! Truth or dare, Max." David continued, despite Max's attempt to shoot the idea down.

The camper groaned, as if in agony over this. Sinking further back into his cushy spot across from the counselor, he finally responded with a curt "Dare."

Just to see what pathetic thing David would dish out.

There was a contemplative look on the older man, sitting on his knees with a hand to his chin.

"I daaaree youuu-"

Max waited, his already thin patience starting to snap. "Come on, David. I'm humoring your stupid game here, hurry it the hell up."

David straightened and pointed a finger, this smile coming to his face that suggested he came up with a good one.

"I dare you to say something nice!"

Without missing a single beat, Max responded blankly with "Something nice."

David pouted, hands on his hips. "Oh, come on! You know what I meant."

"Then maybe you should have been more specific."

David sighed, having no choice but to accept defeat. "Fine. I guess it's your turn then."

"Okay, David. Truth or fucking dare."

The counselor gave a disapproving look to the unnecessary profanity, hands going to his lap as he considered his options.

Max knew that if David even did pick dare though, he wasn't going to do something completely asinine. Might be fun to see if he could try though.

"Dare?"

Max stared over at the man, looking stunned a moment that he actually picked it. The kid snorted. What was he trying to prove? There were so many options here. Make him pour hot candle wax into his pants, go stand out in the rain with something metal, make him drink a gross combination of whatever condiments and juice he could find in the fridge...the list was endless.

Max shrugged.

"I dare you to say something mean...and you can't just say 'something mean'. An actual phrase that's intended to be hurtful."

David looked nervous, though this was decidedly much less awful than what was already running through his head.

"Gosh, Max. I don't know."

"It can literally be anything. There's GOT to be a nasty thought in that skull of balsam and dirt!"

"Well. Max. I, hmmm. I have to say, that sometimes. The things you do and say, are rude."

"Seriously. That's it? Remember that I replaced your mouthwash with paint thinner yesterday!"

David went quiet. "And yes, that was a pretty darn mean thing to do. And it feels like you sure do like to target me. But I know you are probably just looking for attention and don't kno-"

"NO!" Max roared. "I do it because I HATE you, you jackass."

David flinched. "Well, I-

"Well you what?"

The counselor swallowed, pulling in all of his composure, but Max could see his hands shaking. "Max." He started "If you're trying to get me to say I hate you too, it's just not going to work." He shook his head, that red fluff of hair bouncing with the motion. "Because I don't. And there's nothing you could do to make me feel that way."

"Guess it needs to be arsenic next time."

"Max!"

The boy flipped over to his side, angrily looking off to the side wall of their little tent.

A silence fell over them, Max able to hear the quiet shuffling of David trying to figure out how to iron out the situation he put them in.

"Truth or dare?"

Max bared his teeth. That was how he was going to try? He didn't answer.

"Max?"

Another harsh noise. "David, this game is fucking stupid."

"Come on, just one more round. I think it would be fun if you just tried a little more!"

Sitting up, Max pushed his hands into his lap and bared his teeth at David. "You can't make me entertain your dumb little 'let's get to know Max' routine. I'm not interested."

That tiny frown crossed the red-head, but still he persisted.

"How about picking truth?"

Max placed his face in his hands, wanting to scream.

"Truth." He spat, wanting to get this over with.

There came another pause before David's voice came over again with his inquiry, tone gentle. "What would make you happy, Max?"

He glared off to the side. Breaking your neck. Stomping you into the ground. Ending the sleepless nights of laying in bed thinking about your stupid face. Crushing your world view and making you realize all the optimism you exert doesn't matter. Kissing your mouth. Holding your hand. Pushing you into the dirt. Making you pay for making him feel this way.

"Getting out of this God forsaken camp."

Yet another silence.

Neither of them looked at the other, Max sitting with his arms close to himself and David holding his own together in upset.

"I hope that, um, maybe you won't feel that way the whole time. I really would like to find something you'd enjoy doing. There's got to be something- an activity-"

"No, David. Everything here sucks and I can't wait to be rid of it all."

David blinked, this hurt look on him. A boom of thunder rocked the lodge, seeming to startle David and cause him to pull one of the blankets over his legs.

"Truth or dare." Max muttered out after another stretch of uncomfortable moments.

The counselor looked unsure, staring down at Max with brows quirked upward in question. Max finally made eye contact with him, waiting with expectancy.

"Oh. Um. Truth?"

Max sighed.

"What do you really think of me?"

This took the counselor off guard, his body language becoming antsy. Max could feel his face warming up over it and his pulse start to pound.

"I think..." David began to respond, making Max turn his head away.

He smiled, brows upturned.

"I think you're too smart for your own good. You think too much, and you're hard on yourself and others because of it. The things you care about matter so much to you and you don't let things bother you when they don't matter. You're strong and you don't let anyone tell you what to do or think and I admire how loyal you are to your friends. Hah, I kind of envy you sometimes..."

With his head lowered slightly, green eyes were now staring wide up at David as the man gave this sheepish smile and rubbed at the back of his neck. He couldn't believe what he was saying, it was making his cheeks flush. Mouth slightly open, Max found himself unable to find the right words to shoot David to the ground.

Then that bastard turned at him and gave him this warm grin and Max felt himself tense and seethe.

"I know you want me to think you're a bad person, but to be honest Max, I want to be more like you. Not...completely of course, I think I would cut out all the cussing and violent tendencies but- I think you're swell."

The boy was clutching the blanket beneath him, feeling this twisting sensation in his belly.

"David...-"

The counselor leaned in some, going dead silent.

Max turned his head to look up at him, able to feel the heat radiating off his face and knowing how red it must have been.

"You're a moron." Was all he could muster up.

David let out a low laugh and went to pull Max into a hug. He accepted it with chagrin, arms folding over David's much longer ones and huffing as he felt the man push the side of his face against his black hair, frizzy from the rain. He was so warm, a certain strength in those scrawny arms that made him feel disgustingly secure.

Succumbing to it, Max leaned back against the counselor, pressed into his front where he could feel the rise of his breaths and the thrum of his heart. It was enough to make him sick, and it was not helped by the small noises of delight David was emitting.

They settled into the floor like this, blankets pulled up around them and a wall of pillows for added coziness. The lantern was on low, keeping a gentle light in the confines of the fortress of drapery. David had fallen asleep on his side, an arm looped over Max with the boy facing him and snuggled against his chest. The rain had died down to a lulling patter against the cabin roof, and where the lack of power and the chill of wind probably made everything cold...Max could only feel warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now I commence to ruin the sweet note the last chapter left off on ouo/

David had barely moved in the hour that passed since they found themselves in this position on the floor of this tiny room in this even tinier tent. Max couldn't sleep, hyper-focused of the breathing pattern and facial movements of the other human being across from him.

He had inched over close enough to where he could feel David's breath brush over his hair when he exhaled, and he could smell the lingering scent of cocoa and marshmallows on him. Max felt like he was feverish being so close with the bane of his existence (the object of his affections). He was vulnerable, just lying on his side with his mouth slightly open.

Max could take this opportunity to do whatever he wanted.

The weight of that long arm over his ribs never stopped being noticeable, and Max could feel his own breathing start to escalate over the small amount of space between them.

He had kicked off his slightly damp pants after he was sure David was asleep. It was a relief to ward off some of the tension by sliding his bare legs against the blankets. One socked foot stopped to press at the older man's knee, testing the waters of his awareness.

There wasn't any stirring, leaving Max to just stare and continue to wallow in the smell of him. It was in the shirt he was wearing, in the wall of sheets, in the bastard inches away from his face.

"David." He said, as gently as he could. No answer came, leaving Max to squirm some.

This was torture. His pulse was between his ears and his legs, the intimacy of this situation was far too much. It was such a horrific combination of disgust and lust...and something else that he didn't want too think too hard on.

Reaching out to close the short distance, Max took hold of the edge of David's tucked in shirt. He was eye level with David's collar, legs tucked up and close together. Giving the fabric a quick tug, he was met with some resistance and growled under his breath. Wouldn't put it past David to have this tucked into his damned underwear.

With another tug he pulled the article of clothing up until he revealed his slender pale belly. Max held a hand over his own mouth to not let out a groan of rage over it, eyes flitting over to David's face to make sure he was still asleep and then immediately down to fully take in all that skin.

No hair from what he could see, not much muscle tone either. Flat and soft looking.

Max held his breath and scooted just half an inch closer. Reaching out he pressed his fingers against David's abdomen and then placed his whole palm there. Warm and yielding. Max shuddered, waited to make sure there was no movement, and then slowly pushed upward.

The further up he trailed, the harder his heart pounded. All the way to the man's smooth chest where he pushed his shirt towards his neck so he look over his torso in full.

It had Max breathing through his mouth and this awful stiffness in the confines of his briefs.

Emboldened with how much he was getting away with, Max placed one foot on David's thigh and ran his hand over the long side of his torso. He could feel each rise and divot of his individual ribs and the expansion of his lungs.

In all his moving and shifting about, Max was nearly right up against David's front at this point. One leg was hitched over that narrow hip and he placed his forehead into the middle of his chest. It was the perfect place to take in the smell of Earth, pine, and musk.

Slipping a hand downward, Max pulled his oversized shirt up and shuddered at just how close their bare fronts were to touching.

Using his teeth to keep it in place, the camper next worked on pulling down his underwear and give himself a much needed squeeze. He grit his incisors on his mouthful of cloth as his body greatly approved of the touch. Too many nights he would silently jerk off in his tent to the thought of David under his shoe or his face shoved against his crotch. To touch him inappropriately, grab his hair and put him wherever the hell he wanted.

He had to say, adding David being physically present during this session was amplifying his arousal tenfold.

Imagining how upset the man would be if he were to wake up in the midst of this. He wouldn't be able to scream, what if he called attention to it?

Max groaned, his hand speeding up over his own vile thoughts, using the small amounts of precum to aid the fervent need that was welling up. David right there, so close, so tantalizingly close. It'd be so easy to just shove his head back into the pillows and force himself into his mouth. The extra lubrication sure would be useful right now.

He could feel David's heart beat right against his face, not yet noticing the spike in it nor the shaky breaths that were now squeezing from his lungs. He was continuing to lie still, only betraying subtle twitches that Max vaguely noticed but was too far gone to care.

Burying his face further into the man's chest, Max took in deep inhales of him, panting and taking his aroma through his mouth. Such a head rush, so fucking horny. He pulled his foreskin back and forward, pressing over the tip and squishing the excess skin as he commenced to leak onto his fingers. Able to feel the end coming, he chased it with an urgency when David's voice came over.

"Max-"

It sounded reedy almost, but alarmed. It was past the point of no return now.

Shoving his free hand into David's bunched up shirt, he held tight to him and kept touching himself in need for completion. He refused the counselor an opportunity to escape, pressing his body more completely against him and letting his noises come forth unchecked.

David started to move now, which had Max hyperventilate. Hands came to press at his sides, trying to push him away.

"Don't fucking move." The boy hissed, teeth biting down on the man's nipple with a fierceness. It awarded him with a sharp yelp from David and a cathartic spike of lust that shot straight to his dick. He could hear David whimpering just above him, hand hovering at Max's side in clear uncertainty of what to do.

It was hot, so fucking hot. He had David pinned exactly where he wanted him. No escape, just having to accept how completely fucked up this was.

"Maxx- please-"

That trembling voice was what had him spilling over. He moaned hard against his mouthful, pumping ejaculate into his fingers and onto David's belly. It was so intense, usually masturbation ended fruitlessly and only left him frustrated.

Gasping, Max let himself relax and bask in the afterglow. When he regained enough composure to at least be able to take in his surroundings he was met with David's pink gasping face, his hands up to try and cover it. Those eyes were glossy and he couldn't seem to catch his breath, like he'd just run a marathon.

He had no regrets though, just rolling his eyes. It's what he deserved! For saying all that shit to him and hugging him and being an overall pain in his ass.

"Here." Max grunted, tugging the edge of his borrowed shirt and going to wipe David's stomach clean of his cum. It wasn't like there was much of it. David flinched at the brush of it, further cowering into his arms.

"Christ, David, don't be such a baby!" Max retorted. He was trying to be helpful here! And also deliver a stark reminder of this happening by forcing him to be in possession of a shirt that had his cum stains on it. Yessss.

Max went to wipe the remaining mess on his fingers with the same shirt when he noticed the bulge in David's tight shorts, just barely illuminated by the lantern light.

Dark brows went straight up, eyes widening in utter disbelief.

"No way. No fucking way." Max grinned most maliciously. "David. Was that getting you off??"

The counselor let out a choked noise, head shaking. "N-no! It's not- I j-ust. I was sleeping! And woke up to all this."

Max let out a callous laugh at the apparent fluster he'd put him in. "So when did you wake up?"

David went silent, which was pretty telling of just how long he was letting Max do this without intervention.

Reaching forward and not asking permission, Max began palming David's groin which caused him to sit up and balk backwards. "Max!! You can't- WE can't do this."

"Just pretend you're asleep." Max said with a shrug.

David gave him an upset pout.

"Come onnnn. Isn't this one of the things that goes on during sleep overs?" Max questioned, closing the distance once again to start groping him once more. David didn't move away this time, instead being reduced to drawn out whines of upset.

"Not any that I've been to!"

Max looked up and gave him the most terrible smirk.

"Then you can mark this one as your first" He said, parroting David from earlier in the night.

Yet another silence came between them, the rain outside pattering along as a buffer.

David sighed and let his legs relax.


End file.
